1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clips with hinged arms.
2. Prior Art
Clips are commonly used for securing two or more items together. A typical clip is comprised of two jaws hinged together at proximal ends. A spring connected between the jaws bias the distal ends of the jaws together for gripping. Prior art clips typically rely solely on spring pressure to keep the jaws clamped together. The springs have limited power because they must be weak enough for a user to open the jaws. Therefore, such clips may lose grip if the items being held are pulled with moderate force.
Accordingly, objects of the present ratchet clip are:
to removably attach itself to a supporting device such as clothing;
to grip an item securely between its jaws;
to be easily opened by a user;
to prevent being spread apart once the jaws are closed around an item;
to be easily adjustable for gripping items of different sizes; and
to easily release the item quickly without being detached from the supporting device.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A ratchet clip is comprised of first and second jaws hinged together about a first axle at proximal ends. A serrated member attached to the first jaw is curved about the first axle. Teeth on the serrated member are angled toward the distal ends of the jaws. An intermediate portion of a ratchet lever is hinged about a second axle to the second jaw. An inner portion of the lever is engaged against the teeth on the serrated member, and an outer portion is positioned through a hole on the second jaw. A spring is positioned between the proximal ends of the jaws bias the distal ends of the jaws away from each other. One end of the spring is arranged to bias the outer portion of the lever outward against an edge of the hole. When the lever is pressed, it inner end is disengaged from the serrated member to allow the jaws to open. When the lever is released, its inner end is engaged against the serrated member to lock the jaws in position.